fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Mushroom Tour
Mario Kart: Mushroom Tour ''is a new game for the Wii U. The game introduces many new features to the Mario Kart series, including the Character Vault, non-Mario characters, and more. The game is still in development, and is planned to be released during Spring 2014. Retro Features Aside from all the new features in the game, several classic ''Mario Kart coponents are returning. These classic features include retro cups, mirror mode, and bikes. Also returning are the customizable kart options, gliders, and the ability to drive underwater. Coins, seen in Mario Kart 7, will not be returning. New Features Non-Mario Characters As mentioned above, Mario Kart: Mushroom Tour ''will feature playable characters who do not originate from the ''Super Mario series. These characters come from Nintendo's other most popular franchises, including The Legend of Zelda, StarFox, Metroid, and Kirby. Special Items Another new component in the game are Special Items, similar to those seen Double Dash!! These items are given to a racer automatically after completeing a lap. Each character in the game has a different item. For example, Mario's Special Item is a mushroom, while Donkey Kong's Special Item is a banana. The amount of items you get depends on your placing at the beginning of each lap. Character Vault One of the game's most biggest features is the Character Vault. The Character Vault acts as a shop/inventory for all the characters in the game. Here, unlockable characters can be purchased. Also, all characters can be upgraded by meeting specific criteria. Upgrading a character can unlock new karts, make Special Items more powerful, or unlock alternate costumes. Characters Default Unlockable Unlocking Criteria Character Vault Prices After the criteria to unlock a character is met, the character must be purchased using coins. Coins can be found along courses. Players must collect coins to purchase vault items. Courses Aside from the retro courses found in the Story Mode, there are a total of 8 cups and 32 courses in the game, all brand new. This is different from many past Mario Kart games, where the Banana, Shell, Leaf, and Lightning cups all feature retro courses. In Mushroom Tour, all cups feature new courses. Story Mode Premise The events of Mario Kart: Mushroom Tour revolve around a competiton to win the famous Mushroom Kingdom. At the beginning of the game, Princess Peach can be seen in the castle along with Mario, Luigi, Toad, Yoshi, Daisy, Baby Mario, Donkey Kong and other inhabitants of the kingdom celebrating the kingdom's 50th anniversery. As usual, Bowser crashes the party. This time, Bowser has recruited fellow villains Wario and Waluigi to attack the anniversery party, and of course, kidnap Peach. While Mario and Luigi are distracted by Wario and Waluigi, Bowser manages to find Peach. Once Mario and Luigi fight off their evil dopplegangers, they begin to attack Bowser. Discouraged, Bowser calls upon Kamek for assistance. When Kamek arrives, he immediately opens up a mysterious vortex to somehow assist Bowser. However, the vortex is apparently too powerful, and sucks up everyone at the anniversery party, including Bowser and his gang. The party arrives back in Peach's castle, however, they are now in an alternate universe. They soon find out that the kingdom is now ruled by Havin, a giant purple Magikoopa with unknown powers. Havin informs the group that he is the best racer in this alternate universe. So confident, Havin challenges Mario and company to a race across the kingdom, the winner taking complete control of the kingdom. Of course, Bowser immediately jumps on the offer, causing Mario and friends to do the same. Teams Story mode is played through teams, which are in groups of three. Because story mode can be completed with each team, special unlocking criteria can be met by completeing the story mode for each team, respectively. Team Mario Team Peach Team Koopa